Driving a car or other vehicle safely requires the driver to constantly be able to see other vehicles, objects and pedestrians. This is often difficult since a car has many blind-spots, and the driver generally is facing forward with limited ability to turn around and view surrounding areas. One situation where a driver's limited field of vision presents an especially acute problem is when pulling out of a parking spot. When a driver needs to back out of a parking space in which he or she is parked face-forward between two other vehicles, especially when those vehicles are large in size, the driver has no ability to see laterally to either side of the rear end of his or her vehicle to determine if there are pedestrians or other vehicles about to cross into his or her path. Often, most drivers in this situation simply back out slowly in an attempt to alert pedestrians and other cars of the vehicle's presence. This method is fraught with danger. It is often the case that pedestrians walking through a parking lot simply do not see a car as it backs out. The same is the case for another vehicle or a bike which might be passing quickly behind the driver's vehicle as he or she backs out. In all of these cases, it is the parked vehicle's driver who is responsible for insuring that his or her car does not strike a pedestrian or vehicle. In order to be sure that a pedestrian or vehicle is not approaching, the driver must be able to see laterally from the rear end of the driver's vehicle.
In addition to the pedestrians or other vehicles that may cross into a driver's path while the driver is backing out, another dangerous situation exists when a small child, animal, or object is present directly behind the vehicle. Studies show that in the United States, at least 58 children (more than one child per week) were backed over and killed in the year 2002. Often, these children are backed over by a relative in their own driveway, and often by a larger vehicle such as a van, minivan, or sport utility vehicle. Because of the smallness of the child, animal, or object, the driver will not be able to detect it by looking in the rear-view mirror nor by turning around and looking through the window of the vehicle. In order to be certain that a small child, animal, or object is not directly behind the vehicle, the driver must be able to see downwardly vertical from the rear end of the driver's vehicle.
There are some devices available today which aid in warning others when a vehicle is backing up. Some cars use audible backing signals, rear-facing video cameras, and electronic collision warning systems. Few cars are equipped with the video cameras or the electronic collision warning systems because they are fairly expensive. And the audible backing signals would prove to be ineffective over other loud competing noises and to a pedestrian that is deaf or hard-of-hearing.
Thus, a need existed for a multi-view mirror assembly for a vehicle, especially a sport utility vehicle, van or minivan, dimensioned to allow a driver to view people, vehicles and other objects positioned lateral and downwardly vertical to a rear end of the vehicle. Preferably, the multi-view mirror assembly should be mountable on either an exterior or an interior surface of the vehicle. Still further, preferably, the multi-view mirror should be maneuverable so as to compensate for varying vehicle sizes and dimensions.